Kiseki
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Juri había decidido creer en los milagros, ellos eran parte de su vida/ One-shot


**Título: Kiseki**

 **Tipo de historia: One-shot**

 **Género: Amistad, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

La adolescente de quince años se encontraba en su habitación yendo de un lado a otro. Recogía libros, ropa, zapatos y demás cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo. No entendía como su habitación había acabado tan desordenada. Cuando por fin todo estuvo organizado, tomó una mochila para empezar a meter un cambio de ropa y otras cuantas cosas.

—¡Juri-chan! ¡Ya vinieron por ti! —Escuchó como su madrastra le llamaba.

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió asegurándose que había guardado todo lo que necesitaba.

Se dio cuenta que faltaba su teléfono así que decidió buscarlo rápidamente en los cajones de su escritorio. Logró dar con él, pero también encontró su D-arc, hacía mucho que no lo veía.

—Date prisa Juri, culu—escuchó la voz del pequeño digimon blanco llamándole—Ruki nos está esperando, culu.

—Oh sí, no creo que sea bueno hacerla esperar —sonrió dejando que Culumon se acomodara en su cabeza para salir.

Ese fin de semana se quedaría en casa de Ruki. Luego de los eventos ocurridos con respecto a los digimon, ambas habían forjado un lazo amistoso mucho más profundo. De ese último incidente habían pasado ya cinco años y en ese tiempo la conexión entre el mundo real y el mundo digital se mantuvo, permitiendo a los jóvenes tamers reencontrarse con sus compañeros digimon, así como viajar entre ambos mundos con facilidad.

Desde ese entonces, Culumon permanecía periodos de tiempo diferentes con cada uno de los tamers.

—Lamento la demora —dijo al llegar a la entrada de su casa—¿Nos vamos?

—Descuida. Hola Culumon —Ruki sonrió un poco a su amiga y al digimon antes de emprender su camino—. Vamos antes de que cierren las tiendas de los materiales.

La razón por la cual Makino pasó por ella y no simplemente fue a su casa era porque tenían algunas cosas que comprar para un proyecto que debían hacer juntas para la escuela. A Juri le hacía feliz mantener su amistad con todos los tamers, ciertamente todos eran mucho más unidos con el paso de los años, pero siempre existiría la diferencia de que todos ellos poseían a su compañero digimon y ella no. La muerte de Leomon había sido un golpe demasiado duro, pero lo había superado con el tiempo y presenciar cómo sus amigos luchaban contra digimon oscuros le producía cierta nostalgia.

Ella siempre estaría para apoyarlos y asistirles en lo que necesitaran, tal vez no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ellos, pero seguir a su lado le bastaba.

…

—Me pregunto cómo les irá a Takato-kun y Jen-kun con el proyecto —comentó viendo el resultado de su trabajo bastante satisfecha. Les había tomado varias horas, pero finalmente habían acabado.

—No me sorprendería si Jenrya hiciera todo por si solo —Ruki suspiró con cierta pesadez al pensar en su amigo chino.

—Ruki, Juri, les llaman a cenar —Renamon entró a la habitación de su compañera con su sigiles natural.

—¡Vamos a comer, culu! —Exclamó emocionado el digimon blanco, extendiendo sus orejas para volar con estas fuera de la habitación.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares para bajar a cenar. La comida había estado deliciosa, las Makino siempre le parecieron una familia muy agradable y cálida. Las tres tenían personalidades muy distintas, pero cohabitaban con gran armonía incluso si Ruki y su madre aun mantenían algunas diferencias.

Luego de la cena y ayudar a lavar los platos, Juri fue a darse un baño cuando Ruki se lo indicó, llevándose su mochila con ropa consigo. Comenzó a buscar su pijama para dejarla cerca cuando sus dedos tocaron algo que le desconcertó por unos momentos. Tomó el aparatito y se fijó en él con cierta nostalgia, no recordaba haberlo metido en su bolso cuando estaba por salir. Acabó por dejarlo de nuevo en su bolso y procedió a desvestirse para meterse a la tina.

Su D-Arc le trajo muchos recuerdos, desde que conoció a Guilmon hasta los eventos del D-reaper. Era impresionante pensar que ya habían pasado cinco años desde eso, cinco años desde que su príncipe Leomon se había ido. Y lo extrañaba mucho, aun cuando había superado el dolor, solo un milagro sería capaz de llenar ese vacío que había quedado.

…

Tanto Ruki como los dos digimon se habían dormido pronto, pero a Juri le costaba cerrar los ojos, simplemente se removía en el futón buscando la forma de estar cómoda para dormir. Pero simplemente no había modo y al final solo se levanto para agarrar su bolso y sacar nuevamente el D-Arc. Este seguía apagado, no había mostrado señales de funcionamiento en mucho tiempo, pero sentía la necesidad de cargarlo consigo.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre el futón y abrazando al pequeño dispositivo contra su pecho, fue capaz de dormir esa noche.

…

Aquel constante sonido terminó por hacerle abrir los ojos con cierta pesadez. Ya había amanecido y descubrió que solo ella y Culumon eran los únicos que seguían durmiendo.

—Ruki me pidió que te dejara dormir, anoche parecías muy inquieta —la voz de Renamon le tomó por sorpresa.

—Je, creo que me desvelé un poco —sonrió algo apenada. Estaba por levantarse para empezar a recoger el futón, fue entonces que aquel sonido volvió a llamar su atención.

Juri buscó entre las sabanas hasta dar con el D-arc. Sus ojos se agradaron en un gesto de sorpresa al notar la pantalla del aparatito encendida y en este la imagen de lo que parecía ser un huevo. Presionó los botones intentando comprender que significaba eso, pero nada cambiaba, el pequeño huevo era lo único que aparecía. Eso solo podía ser…

…

—Cuando cree a Guilmon esta fue la primera imagen que obtuve, un digihuevo —Takato miraba asombrado el D-arc de Juri—¿Dices que solo apareció de repente?

—¿Es posible que se trate de…? —la pregunta de Jenrya quedó en el aire y los tamers solo se fijaron en la pelirroja quien solo bajó un poco la mirada.

—No sería el mismo Leomon, todos sabemos que sucedió en ese momento y es imposible que se trate del mismo —intervino ella misma—. Pero no importa si no lo es, será mi compañero y el simple hecho de tenerlo conmigo, es un milagro para mí.

La sonrisa de Juri, a pesar de sus lagrimas, produjeron una sensación de felicidad en sus amigos, lo estaban por ella, porque sabían lo mucho que anhelaba ser un tamer de nuevo y aunque Leomon siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, ese pequeño futuro amigo le daría la misma alegría.

—Takato-kun, quisiera que me contaras todo sobre el nacimiento de Guilmon.

—Claro que si Kat…Juri-chan.

Aun con el tiempo, al líder de los tamer le avergonzaba llamar a la chica que tanto quería con tanta familiaridad. Verla tan emocionada por la idea de tener a un compañero nuevamente le provocaba una calidez en el pecho, deseaba verle sonreír así siempre.

…

Cuando el huevo eclosionó, el digimon que nació no lo hizo del mismo modo que lo había hecho Guilmon. Se encontraba en su primera etapa de bebé y aunque en un principio no era capaz de hablar, fue aprendiendo con el tiempo. Era muy inocente y no tardó encariñarse con Juri rápidamente así como con su hermano menor. Claro que se mostró tímido con otros humanos y digimon, pero acabó por jugar con Guilmon, Culumon y Terriermon cada que iban al parque tras evolucionar a su siguiente fase.

—Frimon y Guilmon se llevan muy bien —comentó sonriente mientras los veía jugar alegremente.

—También parece gustarle el pan, son muy similares —Matsuda rió un poco al pensar que debía preparar más pan del habitual para los digimon.

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas cuando sintió como Juri apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. El corazón se le aceleró considerablemente, no era un secreto que sus sentimientos por ella habían incrementado desde la primaria y aunque ella le correspondía, no habían llegado a algo más aún.

—Takato-kun…

—¿S-Si?

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó confundido.

—Por estar siempre conmigo —llevó su mano a la del castaño, sujetándola con suavidad—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije un tiempo después de lo que paso con el D-reaper?

—Sí, lo recuerdo…

Takato giró un poco su rostro para mirarle directamente a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza, ¿Cómo podría olvidar la declaración de Juri? Había sido el momento más feliz de su vida junto al nacimiento de Guilmon. No habían llegado a nada, pero eso no significaba que fuese el único que no había dejado sus sentimientos de lado.

—Aun me gustas, Takato-kun —volvió a hablar luego de un momento de silencio—. Te quiero…

—Tú también me gustas —le costó un poco no tartamudear al decirlo—, también te quiero…

Los dos digimon dejaron sus juegos solo para ver como los dos adolescentes se besaban con ternura en la banca donde estaban sentados.

—¿Qué están haciendo, Guilmon? —Preguntó Frimon con inocencia.

—Takato una vez me dijo que eso se llamaba _beso._

…

Frimon con el tiempo llegó a su forma novato: Leormon. Su personalidad no cambió mucho, era muy protector con Juri y se unió a las batallas contra los digimon malvados junto a sus amigos humanos y digitales. Aun en esa fase era tan fuerte como Renamon y Juri sabía cómo asistirle con sus cartas, sin embargo, a pesar de las luchas y la unión que había entre ambos, Leormon no evolucionaba.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo evolucionar como Guilmon y los demás? —Preguntó el felino digital mirando a su compañera con extrañes.

—No estoy segura, pero sé que algún día podrás, Ruki me dijo una vez que a Renamon le tomó tiempo evolucionar a Kyubimon la primera vez —contestó recordando las palabras de su amiga mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza del digimon con ternura.

Claro que en realidad, si era consciente de porque no podía. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ver a Leomon de nuevo incluso si no se trataba del mismo. Juri bajó la mirada sintiendo algo de culpa, se suponía que aceptaba que no eran el mismo digimon. Leormon no era su príncipe sino su milagro. No quería verlo como el sustituto de Leomon ni tampoco quería que volvieran a pasar por lo mismo a pesar de que las situaciones eran totalmente distintas. Impmon no era malvado, cada vez que evolucionaba lo hacía para proteger a Ai y Makoto, además, ella ya lo había perdonado.

Pero ya a un año de la llegada de Leormon a su vida, sentía que la herida que dejó su primer compañero se había abierto un poco. Ese temor le bloqueaba e impedía a su amigo evolucionar. También hubo noches en las que soñó con la muerte de Leomon y despertaba llorando, solo ver a Leormon a su lado le devolvía la calma.

—Puede ser difícil no pensar en ello cuando son la misma clase de digimon —había comenzado a decirle Jenrya cuando les comentó a sus amigos en una de sus excursiones al mundo digital—. Pero eso no volverá a pasar, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiríamos tampoco…

—Eso es verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —apoyó Takato sonriéndole—, además Leormon es muy fuerte y sé que te protegerá siempre, pero no habrá más sacrificios.

—Luchar y evolucionar juntos es la conexión entre el tamer y el digimon —comenzó a decir Ruki, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja—, estarán juntos siempre, no tienes que tener miedo.

—Apuesto que eso alegrara a Leomon donde quiera que esté, quizás él mismo envió a Leormon para que estuviera contigo por él —dijo Shiuchon sonriente. Aunque ya tenía catorce años, seguía conservando un poco de su antigua inocencia.

Juri sonrió más tranquila ante lo que decían sus amigos, ellos seguían apoyándola en todo. Miró un momento su D-arc y luego hacia donde estaba Leormon jugando con algunos digimon, ellos tenían razón, no debía tener miedo, las cosas no serían iguales y con el tiempo, Leormon fue capaz de evolucionar a Leomon cada vez que era necesario en alguna batalla y eso no afectó a Juri en un modo negativo, por el contrario, fortaleció mucho mas su lazo con su compañero digital.

…

Habían pasado ya 20 años, lo que nos ubica en el 2027. Los tamer ya eran todos adultos y habían hecho sus vidas aun en compañía de los digimon. Estar casados, trabajar y tener hijos no les impedía viajar al mundo digital, ese lugar era parte de ellos después de todo, así que ir a un día de campo no era nada raro

—Kiseki no te vayas tan lejos —advirtió Takato a su hijo mayor.

El niño de diez años tenía un parecido físico extraordinario a su padre cuando este era un niño, la única diferencia podría ser el color rojizo de su pelo, pero de resto era casi una copia exacta de Takato a su edad, incluso portaba sus característicos googles colgados en el cuello.

—No lo haré, solo daremos una vuelta —contestó sonriente antes de alejarse rápidamente junto a su compañero digimon—¡Vamos Dorumon!

Niño y digimon se alejaron corriendo bajo la mirada de sus padres. Takato tomó asiento junto a Juri, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, a diferencia de él, su hijo era mucho más intrépido y solía aventurarse demasiado cada que iban al digimundo.

—¡No te separes de Dorumon! —Exclamó Juri, aunque no recibió una respuesta verbal, sabía que su hijo le había escuchado.

Takato y Juri se habían comprometido y casado hacía casi once años, teniendo a su primer hijo ese mismo año. Su nacimiento había producido en, la ahora señora Matsuda, una felicidad inigualable, pero ligeramente familiar a la que sintió cuando Leormon llegó a su vida y por ello decidió llamar a su hijo Kiseki, otro hermoso milagro.

—Yo quiero ir con mi hermano —protestó una pequeña de cortos cabellos castaños, quien jugaba con Culumon y su pequeño MetalKoromon.

—¿Por qué no mejor juegas también con Guilmon y Leormon? —Sugirió su madre sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¡Vamos a jugar Kokoro-chan! —Exclamó el digimon rojo.

—¡Sí! —asintió feliz la pequeña de seis años antes de irse a corretear con los digimon. Ambos adultos suspiraron aliviados de que su hija más pequeña decidiera quedarse a jugar cerca donde ellos pudieran vigilarla.

Por su lado, Kiseki y Dorumon ya se habían alejado considerablemente. Desde que era un bebé le habían llevado al mundo digital e incluso cuando nació, un d-arc con un digihuevo apareció para él; de igual modo fue con su hermana sus amigos hijos de otros tamers.

—No había visto plantas así antes, Dorumon —comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Huele bastante diferente —respondió el digimon morado, meneado un poco su cola y sus orejas cuando un sonido llamó su atención—. Kiseki hay alguien cerca —dijo manteniéndose a la defensiva sin dejar de avanzar.

Habían atravesado una barrera invisible que dividía el digimundo.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? —la aparición de otro niño sorprendió bastante al pelirrojo Nunca antes lo había visto, pero venía acompañado de un digimon al igual que él.

—Hola, soy Kiseki Matsuda y él es Dorumon, mi compañero.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Kibou Takaishi y ella es Plotmon.

Ambos niños sonrieron ante la idea de conocer a un nuevo elegido, sin saber que no venían exactamente del mismo lugar. Ese día la esperanza y los milagros se encontraron para dar inicio a una nueva aventura y una gran amistad.

FIN

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí mi primer fanfic de Digimon. La verdad es que he sido fan de este anime desde que muy pequeña y me uní al fandom hace muchos años, pero hasta ahora me armé de valor para escribir una historia. Espero que les haya gustado y pues deje una pequeña conexión con el epilogo de 02 para tal vez una historia futura, quien sabe xd Nos leemos


End file.
